Reid's Little Secret
by SillyOldThing
Summary: Jordan thinks she learns a secret about Reid after finding Austin in his apartment.


**Reid's little Secret**

**disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'I honestly it is better to know nothing than to know what aint so.'_ Josh Billings

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She had to snoop. She had to come to DC to check out an job opportunity. When she told Spencer this, he immediately offered up his apartment for her to stay in. She hesitated at first since they really only had been communicating by telephone. She wasn't quite ready to take such a big step. Reid sensed her discomfort and realized how it sounded. He blushed at how bold he must have seemed. No, he assured her, he had to go out of town for three or four days, unfortunately his mother had a bad reaction to some drugs and was hospitalized. He had to get the situation straightened out before they decided to try another unpredictable drug on her. Austin was relieved yet disappointed at the same time. She really hoped to see some of Reid while she was there. She cheerfully accepted his offer and told him when she would be there. Reid gave his address and told her where he would leave the key. She was amazed at how trusting he was, especially in his line of work. They said their goodbyes, and hoped next visit they would actually see each other.

Austin moved around Reid's empty apartment. He had been sweet enough to leave fresh milk and bread along with a note telling her to help herself to anything in the fridge or the bar. She looked in his closet and saw an assortment of clothes that could have belonged to a much older man. There were shelves and books cases filled with an selection that could put a small library to shame. She liked touching his things, even though she knew it was a little bit creepy.

She made herself a pot a coffee and poured herself a cup, four sugars with extra cream, Austin liked her coffee and her men sweet. She turned on some music and swayed around the kitchen. She felt oddly happy; if only Spencer were here. She pictured the two of them slow dancing around his bedroom in their pyjamas. She also began to imagine doing other things in his bedroom without their pyjamas. She wondered how many girls had spent time in there. Her reverie was broken by the sudden ringing of the phone. It made her jump and spill coffee on her nightgown. "Damn " she said aloud. It was the only nightie she brought. The phone kept ringing _'It might be Spencer calling _' she thought. She ran into the other room, and made a dash for the phone, she tripped on the leg of the armchair, went reeling across the coffee table and landed with a crash on the floor. The phone was knocked off it's hook She let out a scream as a large book toppled off the table and hit her in the eye "Spencer " She yelled. She felt absolutely ridiculous and was glad there was no one there to see her. She heard a strange voice coming from the receiver

"Hello, hello,? anyone there, Reid, are you alright?"

"Shit! that wasn't Spencer on the phone. She dove behind a chair_.' Wait a second stupid, they can't see you. ' _She crawled over to the phone too afraid and embarrassed to answer it now. She picked up the receiver and gently laid it back in it's cradle. She cursed her perpetual clumsiness. She looked at the mess she made and the state of her nightie_,'It could be worse, Spencer could be here to witness all this. _'

&&&&&&&&&&&

The BAU team was a man short. Reid had asked for a bit of personal time, Hotch could hardly say no. They had to practically force him to take his allotted vacation time, so this request was unexpected and rare. He didn't say what he needed to do, but if Reid needed time off, it had to be important.

Jordan Todd didn't care, there was a vital piece of information she needed for her presentation and she was going to call him whether Hotch liked it or not. He was probably the only one who knew what she needed. She picked up the phone and dialed his home number. Someone picked up on the fourth ring. Then a curious thing happened, instead of the hello she expected, there was a loud crash and a woman's scream, someone yelling "Spencer' then silence. "Hello. hello, anyone there Reid are you alright?" She said. Someone hung up the phone. This actually gave her a chill up her spine. She rushed into the round table room. Five faces looked expectantly at her.

"I think, there's a problem with agent Reid " Jordan said.

Five members of the Bau team all looked at her with concern on their faces,

"What's wrong Jordan ? asked Emily.

"I just called agent Reid at his home..."

"You did what? Jordan, Reid is taking some personal time I hardly think we should be bothering him at home."

"Yes yes I know that, it's just that I needed one little thing.. wait That's not why I'm telling you this. I called him. the phone picked up, there was a crash, a scream and a woman's voice" She looked at the other agents waiting for their reaction.

"A scream you say,,, a womans voice? mmm... lets see Reid stubbed his toe and shreiked , you know his voice can get pretty high sometimes" Morgan said.

"Don't I know it!' said Rossi

"Maybe his landlady came in and fell over. She is pretty old" offered Emily.

Jordan was appalled. "What's wrong with you, he could be in trouble and you're all laughing and joking about it."

"Jordan, let's just say we know Reid. It's unlikely something untoward is going on. Why don't you just call him back" Jordan had to admit she hadn't thought of that. Garcia piped

up "Don't worry, my fluffy frenzied friend, I'm on it already." Within seconds the phone was ringing in Reid's apartment. This time no one picked up and it went immediately to voice mail.

"Something's wrong" He isn't answering" '_ What is wrong with these people'_ The team members exchanged glances.

"Jordan, Reid could be out now or just in another room. Tell you what, one of us will drop by his place tomorrow on the way to work" said Prentiss

"Oh Reid will love that." Morgan said.

Hotch was beginning to tire of the conversation " Do you think we might get on with the presentation now?"

The next morning Jordan was up bright and early. She wanted to ensure she was going to be the one to to check on Reid . She was certain something was up and she didn't appreciate the team practically laughing at her.

&&&&&

Austin was an early riser, she liked waking up in Spencer's bed. She stretched and watched the birds outside the window. She was so relaxed that once again she wished that Spencer was there with her. She recalled the events of the night before and groaned. Today she was going to have a nice quiet relaxing day. She got up and turned on the shower. The idea of making pancakes appealed to her. She went into the kitchen, put on the coffee and heated up the griddle. She turned the CD player on and began to dance once more around the kitchen. Yes today was going to be better. She looked down at what she was wearing and smiled. Because of her coffee drenched nightgown she dug out an old t shirt of Spencer's. It was quite thin and a little short, but it was very comfortable to sleep in. She briefly entertained the idea of stealing it, but no, taking his clothes was just this side of stalkerish. Austin looked around the room. It was quite a mess from the night before, she noticed she had a bit of a black eye from the book , ah well, she had the whole day to clean up and a little makeup should take care of the eye.

She realized she left the shower running, she was almost to the bathroom when the smoke detector went off '_Oh no! The griddle_.' she raced back to the kitchen and turned the burner off. Smoke filled the kitchen. Austin went to the livingroom and opened the window. As if all this this wasn't enough to fluster her; the doorbell rang._ 'It's probably the landlord wondering who's burning down the apartment' _She thought. Without thinking she pulled open the door. Standing in the hall stood Jordan Todd. Austin gave a little yelp of surprise. Austin took a good look at the young woman before her. She was very pretty and very scantily dressed in what looked like a man's t shirt, She was also sporting a black eye. The girl looked nervous and a little embarrassed.

"Is this Spencer Reid's apartment?" Jordan asked. She saw the young woman's face turn a shade of crimson as she attempted to pull the t-shirt lower.

"Well...yes it is, you see..."

Jordan interupted her, "Hey, it's alright, " By the sound of it, Reid was obviously in the shower. She could smell food cooking and by the looks of the apartment, she was probably interupting what looked like a rather wild weekend. Though the girl's black eye and nervous demeaner gave her pause.

" I work with Reid but it's not important, so don't bother him." She turned and left smiling. '_It was always the quiet ones'_

Austin sank down on the nearest chair, '_Oh no this woman is going to tell Spencer about the state of his apartment.'_ She dragged herself to the bathroom and stepped into what was now a cold shower.

&&&&&

Jordan Todd entered the conference room at the BAU with an amused air, she knew she had to eat a little crow .

The team was already seated. She held her files in her hand, she paused before she began. "I believe I owe all of you an apology."

"What for?" said Prentiss, curious.

Jordan looked a little sheepish, "I stopped by Reid's apartment this morning." Rossi and Hotch looked at each other.

"What did you find Jordan?" asked Morgan

Jordan was hesitant. "Oh hell, I guess we're all adults here, so I'll tell you."

Now Garcia and Prentiss took notice, what in the world was she talking about?

Jordan continued "You see I was worried for nothing. Reid wasn't in trouble. When I went there he was in the shower, but a beautiful nearly naked woman answered the door."

The team looked at each other, "Nearly naked woman?" repeated Garcia.

Jordan laughed, "I think I was as embarrassed as she was. It looked like they had a real wild night, furniture everywhere, books on the floor, music blaring"

"And you say this was Reid's apartment?" Prentiss asked.

"Yup, though I was a little concerned about the girl's black eye. Reid isn't prone to violence is he?"

The Bau team could only stare at her. She looked down at her files "Oh, I forgot something excuse me" and she went to retreive a file from her office.

The team looked at each other. "Morgan, didn't you talk to Reid this morning?" asked Rossi.

"Yes I did, I called his cell and he wasn't engaged in any type of orgy, He had just woke up and was complaining he hadn't had coffee yet so I let him go"

The group looked confused."Do you think Jordan has a fixation with Reid?" asked Prentiss.

"That's something we will have to keep an eye on." said Hotch.

&&&&&&

Spencer had got off his flight from Vegas and moped about the airport for awhile. It was bad enough he had missed a visit with Austin, now as he looked out a window to the tarmac he saw the doors of the BAU jet open, ready to board his team. He would have to go home to an empty apartment and office.

"Reid?" He recognized her soft lilting voice.

He spun around. "Austin! What are you doing here?"

"I'm flying home today, I didn't think I would see you and then there you are," Her eyes sparkled So far this was the best thing that had happened to her in three days.

Reid was equally delighted. "Do you want to go somewhere, have lunch?"

"Oh Spencer, my flight leaves in 10 minutes, I should be boarding now." They were both disappointed, then her eyes lit up.

"There is time for one thing." she said smiling.

"What's that?"

"A goodbye kiss." She reached up and pulled him into a kiss, he kissed her back, oblivious to the crowd.

&&&&&&

Agent Todd hurried along the tarmac; she was the last one to board the plane. She hated to keep the team waiting. She looked around her and then she saw them. Reid and that pretty girl with the black eye were wrapped up in a passionate kiss. She could see them in the window.

She boarded the plane chuckling to herself. The team members looked at her.

"Hey Jordan, what's so funny." asked Morgan.

Jordan shook her head, "I'm just laughing at your so-called shy Dr Reid."

Hotch peered at her. "What do you mean?"

Jordan sat down. "Well I just saw him with that _'naked girl' _in the airport window, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow." She started giggling to herself.

Hotch and the others exchanged alarmed looks.

"Psych evaluation?" Rossi asked under his breath.

Hotch nodded. He had never appreciated how tough JJ was til now.

FIN

AN: Just a silly little oneshot, I just like getting Austin in there. Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
